The love that could never Be
by Breyton2009
Summary: Breyton story...summary is inside just read and let me know if you want me to continue it
1. Chapter 1

Summary: No Lucas Scott love triangle drama. Its about two best friends who were in love with each other but stopped talking knowing that if they let go of what they want it would be a lot easier than knowing what actually could be.

Part One

In this world of what we call earth is inhabited by many different types of people. Let me talk about a few of them in particular that reside in a town called Tree Hill, North Carolina. You may have heard of it you may have not. It's a small town with people lets just say aren't the least bit perfect.

Peyton Sawyer: She has lost two mothers within seventeen years of her life. She is a young blonde beautiful woman. An artistic being who looks at the world through the eyes of pain, misery, tragedy and heartbreak. There is more but the list will just go on and on and that could take forever. We wouldn't want to bore you. She doesn't trust well and the minute you betray her she will shut you out immediately. Wouldn't call her a weak girl but sometimes things that happen take the best out of her. The one person in the world that could actually get through to her is none other her best friend Brooke Davis. Did we mention she is a cheerleader? You wouldn't believe it once you meet her doesn't seem like the type but the only reason she did is because of Brooke. Not many understand her drawings but if it wasn't for Lucas Scott putting her one comic strip to a professional she wouldn't be where she is today. Music was her only escape from everything in her little world. She could listen to it day in and day out and when she was in one of her funks that she would just draw and just express how she is feeling. People came into her life and than they leave as she would believe so she stopped every possibility of falling in love with someone knowing in the end they will just leave and she would be all alone. That is what she was…ALONE! Brooke and her weren't talking and she needed her right now but she couldn't tell her that due to them not speaking at all. She would skip class every other day to get in that drink or two. She started hanging out with the wrong crowd and became more closed off to the people that were once close to her. She became bitter and cold. The only thing she secretly cared about was and will always be her best friend Brooke Davis. One day maybe just maybe she would work the courage to mend the broken friendship but right now seemed impossible.

Now we have one person just about covered. Now we go on to the next person. Peyton is tough but even that can't cover the pain and hurt in her eyes.

Brooke Davis: She brought fun in the mix and everything had to go her way. Little did she know that sometimes things can't always go your way. The thing that kept her well her was sex or at least that is what she was known for mostly. She had great fashion sense always had whatever was in the now god forbid she was caught in last year's clothing line. Brooke had talent a lot of it which would involve the ability to start her own clothing line and she was good no wait she was more than good she was amazing at how creative she could get with whatever it is she was designing. Like Peyton she too didn't like to be alone but never let it show. Nobody saw the other side of Brooke the side where she would cry basically the part where she didn't know what to do anymore but the person who did was in fact Peyton. The two had a strong friendship in till suddenly they were no longer friends anymore but from time to time she wondered about Peyton. The path she saw Peyton taken these days she knew it wasn't good but kept her ground and just stayed out of it and wasn't going to cause any trouble figuring if Peyton wanted to fix things she would have to come to her first. Brooke loved having her way especially with boys. She had friends, money and could whip your ass in shape during a cheerleader practice session. Brooke had secrets she knew she needed to change her ways but high school was about growing up and when she lost Peyton has a friend knowing she was the one she would always turn too she knew she had to figure things out on her own now.

High school was almost over and soon they would all be doing their own thing. Of course the list can go on and on with that one too. A friendship was in need of some help to fix if they weren't going to talk someone was going to make them. They had a connection like no other nobody knew why they stopped talking. Rachel being the bitch she is always said they had a thing going on but everyone was too blind to see including the two girls themselves. Soon after everyone started to believe it rumors began flying around and soon the truth came out only it was a surprise to Lucas but after some time he soon realized that if they don't patch things up and face the truth they would be miserable for the rest of their lives.

High School is done. Everyone went their own direction in life as they should. The list around the girls soon disappeared. A whole year would go by before Brooke and Peyton would run to each other and when they did someone was going to be in for a shock of their life and the truth would eventually come out. Its funny how life will work out the time that it takes is thought to be easy but in till you go through it well now that is a different story altogether.

Peyton had taken another puff of her cigarette before realizing that the person right next to her looked like someone she knew.

It was Brooke.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Never thought of you smoking before but people change I guess." She says to Peyton who just got up and left but she went after her. "How long we going to do this Peyton. Look I get it you don't want me in your life fine that's great because I don't need you…well okay I do but back than Rachel had a point as did everyone else. Why are we running from something that we know is good for us both. You turned into some cold hearted bitch and I'm just this person that just won't give anybody the time and day because when I get close to them I can't because guess who seems to be slipping in my mind…YOU!"

Peyton shrugs her shoulders not really caring to hear any of this. "Not my problem Brooke hasn't been for a long time. Yes I do love you but it won't work…you will find someone better and just say hey fuck you I'm gone. We survived so much shit in our life I just didn't want to face the fact if we actually started something than something happens I thought letting you go would be the best but I was wrong." She admits now facing Brooke who just didn't believe a word she was saying. "I was wrong Brooke and they were right we have both been stupid. I got mad at you for no reason and shouldn't have ran but I did…I can't bare to lose you and I'm sorry for how I treated you when we stopped talking. I will admit there were times I wanted to call you and try to fix it but I couldn't you did in fact move on like I thought you would but you ended it just like that just after the fact. Brooke how did you know where to find me anyways?"

"Now suddenly you want to play nice and act like nothing happened as if we can start all over and it will be fine. Hate to break it to you Peyton but its not fine. Yes I love you and I am in love with you that hasn't changed at all. I cried over you but seeing you right now I just knew you would be here. You have talked about leaving here for so long I never thought you would still be in Tree Hill when in fact you hated this shit hole and wanted to leave so bad yet I am still here and everyone else is gone. Nathan and Haley are at Duke raising their Son. Lucas went with his mom and sister to Scotland. As for the others I really don't know I went to New York for a year to get my clothing line started but came back here and you want to know why because of you. I want to be so mad at you which I have every right to be but I can't. You hurt me so bad Peyton but I missed you like crazy."

It was the first time the girls actually hugged and neither one wanted to let go of the other. They just looked at each other as if for the first time. Peyton still blocked out people from her life she didn't want anything to do with anyone except for Brooke. Would they be able to fix things and talk things out and actually see if they have a shot? If they did everyone would be relieved but for them it was hard and complicated given all the distance between them.

"I missed you too and I'm glad you're here but where does that leave things that we both did to each other."

"In the past Peyton it stays in the past this is now. Though you let me go and after some time I let go of the fact we could be anything more. You changed a lot and I just don't believe you anymore. I love you Peyton but I moved on and you need to as well." Brooke says knowing that deep down she never really did move on she just wanted her to feel what she did and it was working.

"Fine whatever I'll just keep on walking and when you see me somewhere just act like I'm not even there like we have been doing since we graduated." Peyton says harshly walking away before turning back to Brooke. "I never gave up on the thought of us being together just so you know I still believe it can happen but its up to you now. I made a mistake by letting you go and I'm sorry but I know you didn't just come in to tell me to move on you just told me you came here for me so Brooke think before actually speaking because to me what you just said about moving on is a load of shit and you know it…I will see you around if not have a good life."

Brooke just stood there just wanted to go after her but she couldn't she froze up. Peyton made it to her car but didn't start it. She brought her head to the steering wheel watching the tears fall to the floor.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews this story just has one more part to it possibly two more parts not sure yet. Yeah the angry part is over and just for the fun of it I will do a sex scene who knows hahaha and if you don't like girl on girl action well I guess this isn't the story for you.**

**Part 2**

**Have you ever been so angry with someone that you want to stay angry at them but you just couldn't? Well you try too but you always seem to bump into them wherever you go. It had only been a few days since the last meeting between Peyton and Brooke than there they were again face to face. Nobody said anything a look of annoyance appeared on Brooke's face and began to walk away. Peyton walked up to her stopped dead in her tracks.**

"**Peyton you need to just leave me alone okay. Obviously this town is way too small than I actually remembered. I'm running into you and I swear I just want to punch you in the face." She says clenching her fists so tight. "You hurt me and kept on hurting me I can't just forget that it never happen."**

"**Brooke really you need to seriously think before you actually speak." Peyton says trying to stay calm. "Look we are two adults and we need to handle this maturely so I'm going to say this if you are saying you want to move on than get on the next plane out of here and we will stay out of each others lives like we have been doing or you can stay here and finally face the truth we both need to face the truth about what this really means."**

**Brooke wanted to go back to the way things were with Peyton long before they both realized what they felt for each other before all the fighting began. **

"**Peyton you and I have been through a lot of shit and I'm tired of trying to explain myself. Yes I know sometimes I don't think before I speak but seeing you again makes me happy but I always remember what you did and than I try to forget everything. You were so cold back than I wish you had the guts to actually face the fact you had feelings for me and I should have fought harder for you. Lucas used us both to pin us against each other. We chose him over our friendship but to be truthful I love you and I should have picked my friendship with you than over some boy. I just didn't want to face the fact I had these feelings for you that were more than friends and when I told you its like you became a total different person."**

**Peyton knew exactly what Brooke was talking about because she too noticed how different she acted towards Brooke. She chose Lucas and she knew deep down Brooke is the one for her but would rather her hate her for choosing a guy over her than actually facing the whole truth of the fact she is in love with her best friend.**

"**We are both here now talking so why don't we do that for once. Both of us are wrong and yeah I will admit I treated you badly but I would rather you hate me for thinking I was still in love with Lucas than the fact I was in love with you. After you told me I didn't know what to really think because I felt the same way but the whole Lucas thing I just I'm sorry." Peyton says finally giving in. "I don't want you gone or out of my life but you came back and I want to try and work this out if you even give a chance to show you that I have changed."**

**Brooke just crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't know you had chances before I even tried to work something out with you but you ignored me from time to time so I can't really believe you have changed…I just don't know how."**

**Peyton knew Brooke was right. She had no idea how she could make things right between the two. It had been a year since they last seen each other and Brooke wasn't going to stand for anymore crap and vice versa. Someone had to make the first move. **

"**Look we both did bad for trying to fix it so I say we need a night out or something just us two without any interruptions if your willing to work things out I say this is the best way to do so."**

**Brooke thinks a moment. "Alright fine but its not going to be easy you hurt me a lot Peyton."**

"**I know this just try to work with me okay?" Peyton asked. "I know what I did to you but you don't need to keep rubbing it in my face you did in fact you weren't just the innocent part in this because I clearly remember you dating Lucas just to get to me taunting me because you knew I felt the same way you felt about me so don't dare pull that shit on me. We both done each other wrong but the thing is it destroyed our friendship I say we give this a shot we work on it on whatever it is we should be working on and get over the fucking past for good. I hate the fact we didn't talk for so long but we are talking now so it's a start, right?"**

"**You got me on that so we both have screwed up and I am scared because I can't lose you just when I have you right in my sight again talking to me." Brooke admits looking away from Peyton. *I just want to kiss her right now but I need to stick to my ground.* She thinks to herself.**

**Peyton makes Brooke look up at her caressing her face with her hand. "You aren't going to lose me again we need to give this a chance. Brooke I still love you the same way I did and its not going to stop and I am truly sorry that I did hurt you its just I was scared too knowing what it all meant and I just would rather you think I was mad at you for being Lucas than the fact I wish I was the one with you."**

**Brooke cracked a smile. "It was never him you know that, right? It has always been you P. Sawyer I love you so much but I just can't do this, I'm sorry." She says walking away.**

**Peyton watches the woman she loves walk away but not before catching up to her taking Brooke in her arms and kissing her very deeply.**

"**YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY. I LOVE YOU BROOKE DAVIS…YOU ARE THAT PERSON FOR ME AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU." Peyton says declaring her feelings for Brooke who just stood there shocked at the very sudden kiss between the two of them. "You know ever since we were little you have been my rock through the very bad times in my life. When I cried you were there, when some boy hurt my feelings you said you would kick his ass for me. We had good times and laughed about a lot of things. We sang spice girls songs together do you remember that?" Brooke nods her head. "I could always be myself with you and when that day you told me how you felt I was happy I just afterwards when it all hit me I got scared and I shut you out and I am sorry. I just didn't think it would last thing as if you told me that and if we continued it I wondered to myself how long will it last before you move on to the next big thing. I know you Brooke and you were always honest with me but maybe I wasn't honest with myself when it came to my feelings for you. We always told each other the truth about everything and I knew I could always count on you but I messed up and screwed shit up. We deserve to be happy and if Lucas didn't come into the picture maybe just maybe we would be together at this very moment. I was jealous and I wanted you to hate me yet deep down I knew you could never hate me because this right here you being here speaks for itself B. Davis…and I want you to be a part of my life…I want you to feel what I feel for you…I want to show you how much I love you."**

**It began to rain hard so Brooke decided that should go back to her place. It seemed like it was going to storm and Peyton didn't like being alone in the storm. As they got into the house Brooke turned to Peyton.**

"**You can stay the night and sleep in my bed but no funny business you got it." Brooke says with a wink.**

"**Yeah." Peyton says with a sigh.**

**As the two lay in bed together the power shut off and Peyton couldn't help but grab Brooke which she didn't at all.**

"**Sorry I just…"Peyton says unable to speak.**

**Brooke turns over to face Peyton. "Its okay I know how much you hate storms I'll keep you safe P. Sawyer I always will."**

**Peyton smiled as she let Brooke wrap her arms around herself. Soon she felt Brooke's legs over hers.**

"**Brooke you awake?" Peyton asked whispering.**

"**Hmm?" Brooke asked slightly awake. "You okay?"**

**Peyton smiles. "I'm okay lets go asleep okay."**

"**Okay." Brooke says going back to sleep.**

**In the back of Peyton's back she was wondering if Brooke would be completely mortified at the fact they were in bed together the next morning. It was storming pretty bad outside she clutched onto Brooke which woke her back up. Next thing you know Brooke was on top of Peyton. Their eyes locked. Even though it was dark in the room they could feel each others stares…than it happened their lips locked. They needed the other more than they have ever realized. As the thunder struck Peyton ripped Brooke's shirt off but they ended up falling onto the fall…both girls began to laugh.**

"**Very kinky P. Sawyer I always knew you had it in you." Brooke joked helping Peyton up from the floor. "You know its not just about sex."**

"**I know Brooke but I just want to be with you tonight. I love you so much will you just lay with me…no sex in till we are both ready though it would be very nice but I just want you to hold me tonight."**

**Brooke says nothing but takes Peyton onto the bed wrapping her arms around the blonde. They finally asleep wondering what tomorrow was going to bring.**

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright ya'll this is going to be the last part to this story only because I want to concentrate on my one story Pvt. Sawyer reporting for duty but be on a watch out for new stories by me mostly one shot ones. Anyways each this last part its going to be filled a little humor well I hope so anyways just two people having fun. The song in here is by spice girls called spice up your life I just thought it would be fun. I hope you like how I ended it thank you for reading!

Part 3

Brooke woke up to find Peyton still sleeping. She didn't want to wake her up yet so she decided to get up and make breakfast for her. Peyton just lays there as she pretended to stay asleep till she knew the coast was clear.

_Last night was so perfect well too perfect. I'm glad I am here but will just kick me out realizing I am still here. I guess not she would have woken me up and told me to get out. I remember when we were younger how we used to just play and blast the spice girls. I missed her a lot and I miss the good old days. I guess I can't just rely on the past anymore…this is now after all. How can she be so nice to be after all I done? Maybe this is what I have been waiting…the storm was crazy last night and we almost had sex oh my god…but it isn't about being that close to her though it did feel good just be near and feel her against my body. Okay Sawyer this is Brooke we are talking about. I can't think like that I have no right but urgh I want to just want to hold her or even just have her near me like right now. I miss how close she was to me._

Peyton finally got up looking through Brooke's old music cds and found what she was looking for. She took the stereo with her when she went downstairs. Brooke looked over at Peyton and just smiled. She wondered what she was doing with her stereo.

"Um glad your up and about but why you have my stereo down here?" Brooke asked curiously. "I hope your not going to blast it because it is after all still early."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "You will like this I promise just wait are you cooking food?" she asked with an eyebrow raised up. "Last time you tried to cook you almost burnt the whole house down."

"Ha ha very funny mind you since the whole not talking thing I decided to learn to cook since you were the one who always cooked for me." Brooke says with a smirk.

"Awe Brooke learned how to cook that's very good. My little girl is all grown up now." Peyton says pretending to wipe a tear from her eye and couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Of course I have I didn't have you around." Brooke says with a wink. "So what is you need to play?"

Peyton starts up the cd and Brooke recognized the music. "Oh my god it's the spice girls…you found the cd didn't you?"

Peyton nodded her head. "Maybe so come on lets do this."

*I can't believe I am going to do this.* Brooke thought to herself joining Peyton with the song.

La la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la laWhen you're feeling sad and lowWe will take you where you gotta goSmiling, dancing, everything is freeAll you need is positivityColours of the worldSpice up your lifeEvery boy and every girlSpice up your lifePeople of the worldSpice up your lifeAaahh!!!Slam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontUh Uh go roundSlam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontHi Ci Ya Hold Tight

As Brooke tried to keep up with Peyton she accidentally runs into her. "Sorry I um your looking great." She says trying to keep her eyes from moving down to her chest. *Keep it together Davis.* she thinks to herself.La la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la laLa la la la la la la la laLa la la la la la la

They continued to sing and dance to the spice girls finally getting everything right though the glances between the two girls were just laughs and smiles. Brooke suddenly remembered why in the first she fell in love with Peyton.

Yellow man in TimbuktuKung fu fightingDancing queenTravel spacemanAnd all that's in betweenColours of the worldSpice up your lifeEvery boy and every girlSpice up your lifePeople of the worldSpice up your lifeAaahh!!!

Finally Brooke seemed to get it right and they just continued to sing and dance to the song well mostly just dance.Slam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontUh Uh go roundSlam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontHi Ci Ya Hold TightFlamencoLambadaBut Hip Hop is harderWe moon walk the foxtrotThen polka the salsaShake Shake Shake hakaShake Shake Shake hakaColours of the worldSpice up your lifeEvery boy and every girlSpice up your lifePeople of the worldSpice up your lifeAaahh!!!Slam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontUh Uh go roundSlam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontHi Ci Ya Hold TightSlam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that you feel fineChicas to the frontUh Uh go roundSlam it to the leftIf you're having a good timeShake it to the rightIf you know that yoyou feel fineChicas to the frontHi Ci Ya Hold Tight

As the song ended Brooke fell on top of Peyton on the kitchen table and nobody said anything for minute. Till Peyton realized something smelled funny.

"Um Brooke I believe whatever your cooking just burned." Peyton says pointing to the stove.

Brooke laughs to herself swearing herself for messing up breakfast. "I'm sorry I just wanted to show you that I have changed but I guess karma is a bitch huh?"

Peyton walks up to Brooke caressing her hand on that face she loved to look at. "You will always be my Brooke and yeah I know you have changed but does that mean we can wake up and have burnt breakfast everyday together?"

Brooke laughs smiling hugging Peyton. "Always who knew we would end up together like this?"

Both girls laughed Peyton helped cleaned the mess up and they went out for breakfast instead. Sometimes the love you think shouldn't be or the person you thought could never love you back would end being the kind of love that you thought could never be.

~The end~


End file.
